


What A Handful

by dreamsdark



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i just needed content ok, set during 'A Thousand Reasons'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdark/pseuds/dreamsdark
Summary: “Right? Right? Me and Randall are—"“Stop right there!”





	What A Handful

Randall woke up aching. 

Every inch of his body felt like it’d been pushed beyond its limits—figures, with how ridiculously intense Feather was. Yet they still hadn’t settled the score.

He forced himself to sit upright, hissing as his muscles protested. What was he, an old man? Next to him, Feather snored without a care in the world.  _If only I could kick him awake_. Well, he  _could_ , but...

Randall hopped out of his own bed, kneeling down next to Feather’s. His cheek bore a stark purple bruise from Randall’s impulsive punch, but he slept peacefully. 

_Your fist spoke to me, Randall._

What the hell did that even mean. Just for that, he wanted to kick him again. At least Feather had finally listened to what he’d said, instead of making wild assumptions that led to both of them traveling the skydom. Though it wasn’t like Randall minded that...there was no way either of them could stay confined to their small hometown.

Out of some impulse, he brushed the bruise lightly with the back of his hand. He was sure his kicks hit harder, but it being on Feather’s face made it seem worse. Which was irritating on its own—he’d sworn to win only with his legs, so why was this what worked?

 _Good thing it wasn’t on his mouth_ , he thought as Feather’s met his.

—wait—

Randall froze, but Feather continued in his sloppy mockery of a kiss. It cut short when Feather’s lips slid awkwardly off his, and further down his chin as Feather struggled to twist his neck enough to line up their faces properly.

“That was awful.” Randall pushed Feather off him, grimacing as he wiped saliva off his face. Feather really was like some overenthusiastic puppy.

“You try from here!” Feather scrambled upright.

“I’ll— _no!_ ” Forget Feather’s bad kissing, the issue was—“The hell was that?”

“Huh? Isn’t this what you wanted?” Feather tilted his head, looking so genuinely clueless that it was ado— _aggravating_.

“And where’d you get _that_ idea?” His voice nearly cracked.

“I could feel it from your soul! Because your kicks…” He shook his head, like he could rattle the words in them to form a phrase. “It felt right.”

A phrase maybe, but coherent it was not. “Do you even know what this means...”

“That I...have a crush on you—or you, on me?”

“I’m actually going to kick you.”

“Does that mean I’m right?” Feather seemed to have already decided, beaming.

Randall covered his face with a hand, sure it was burning. “...Yeah,” he admitted quietly. Once Feather was set on something it was useless to try and convince him otherwise.

“Now we’re ultimate rivals  _and_ —“ 

Sudden screams from outside caught their attention. Randall jumped to his feet and Feather quickly rolled out of bed. “Feather.“

“I’m on it!” He was already out the door. Randall cursed and ran to follow. Later, they could talk—or more likely, fight it out. But for now they’d fight side by side, Randall focused only on the blood rushing through his veins and nothing else.

( _“Right? Right? Me and Randall are—"_

 _“Stop right there!”_ )

**Author's Note:**

> help i read a thousand reasons and fell in love with feather  
> i can never recover
> 
> and from that i realized... randall isn't prickly just bc he's like that, but he's also Very Tired of feather's dumbassness which is fair...except also they're both stupid  
> anyway they're cute  
> and randall is hard to write  
> also i had to rush a bit due to Circumstances sweats hopefully it still sounds like them--
> 
> my twitter ([@endsream](https://twitter.com/endsream))  
> 


End file.
